Various global or local communication networks (the Internet, the World Wide Web, local area networks and the like) offer a user a vast amount of information. The information includes a multitude of contextual topics, such as but not limited to, news and current affairs, maps, company information, financial information and resources, traffic information, games and entertainment related information. Users use a variety of electronic devices (desktop, laptop, notebook, smartphone, tablets and the like) to have access to any number of web pages and rich content (like images, audio, video, animation, and other multimedia content from such networks).
When interacting with a typical web site, the user may have a goal to achieve certain user-needs. These user-needs may include downloading information from the web site. Examples of such downloaded information may include: financial information about a company, a bank statement from an online banking service provided by the user's bank, a movie to download and watch, an audio file to stream and the like. On the other hand, the user may need to upload information to the web site. Examples of such uploaded information may include files to be stored in a cloud storage service, a job application submitted via an on-line recruitment service, an entry visa application using an embassy visa application service, and the like.